little_charmersfandomcom-20200222-history
Hazel (Other Outfits)
This page is for listing all of the outfits worn by Hazel in Little Charmers. List of Outfits Normal Normally Hazel a light green shirt with purple cat face on the chest with a dark purple jumper with three layer skirt -- one dark purple with fuchsia stars, the second light green, and the last pale mint. The belt and straps are fuchsia and held by two white buttons. Dark purple and lavender leggings to match her fingerless gloves, and dark purple flats with lavender cat heads on the toe with a thin fuchsia strap over the foot. Her cat-ear cap is dark purple with fuchsia stripes and star on the side. Sometimes she can ocassionally be seen without her hat or can be either pulled up in different hairstyles for special episodes. Bed Time For bed Hazel wears a lavender dress with a pink cat head on the chest. The lining on top is dark purple, while the bottom is gold to match the cuff of each sleeve. She wears dark purple short pants with gold and fuchsia accenting. On her feet are pale pink cat head slipper-socks. For this attire, she is seen with no hat. Frog Transformation After she turned into a frog, Hazel kept her cat-ear hat with a small amount of hair and her fingerless gloves. Her body is a dark dull green with very dark purple stripes all over it. Later in the episode Hazel is provided a flower of the frog pond as hat, given to her by Posie and Lavender to cheer her up. Ogre transformation After mistakenly transformed into an ogre, Hazel acquires the appearance of a typical female ogre, generally keeping her normal outfit. She retains only some of her hair while other differences from her normal self are related to her shirt and shoes, whith the first one becoming a sleeveless dress and the seconds being substituted by a pair of pink sandals. Unicorn transformation After she turned into a unicorn,Hazel kept her cat-ear hat with a medium amount of hair and her star tattoo is a nice touch her body is a white color and she wears a tail like lulu. Mother's Dress A lilac dress with a dark purple band around the stomach. A single line of pale lilac-white goes around the bottom, along with a ruffled white skirt underneath. Hazel wore her leggings, gloves, cap, and shoes with the outfit. After Posie used her magic on the dress, Hazel gained three rows of flowers on her outfit. A small orange section around the dark purple band, white flowers on the pale lilac piping, and a row of pink flowers on top of it. Daisies lined the bottom part of her cap. When the magic went bad, the petals on the orange flowers fell apart and she gained many leaf and cat tail plants all over her. Mother's Dress Transformed After Hazel is able to unlock the beauty in herself, allowing the magic to come forth from the dress it changes entirely. Her shoes, leggings, and gloves remain normal. A sequin purple tank top with a thick black belt below the chest. The skirt portion is a four-layered ruffle of blue with a matching blue cat-ear headband. The insides of the cat ears match the sequin of the shirt, but pink-inclined. Flash mob dress Hazel wears a star and moon pattern dress and she wore her hat, gloves, leggings and shoes with her outfit. Fashion show dress She wears a kitty ears hairband and wore a purple tank top and wore a pink skirt and wore gloves and while leggings with white spots on both sides and her shoes remained normal. Charmy hearts day She wears a light purple hat, her dress turns light purple, her leggings are magenta and light purple. Spooky Pumpkin Moon Night She wears a kitty ears hairband which is orange and black, her dress is purple and orange, her leggings are purple and black and her boots are purple and black and with orange bows. She wears a tattoo. Cheer squad She wears a purple dress and she wears white gloves and she wore her hat and shoes with her outfit. Charm scout She wears a dress with pockets and she wears shoes and over the knees socks she wore her hat and gloves with her outfit Flower girl She wears a pink dress and her leggings are pink. Circus She wears dad's top hat with kitty ears on top and she wears a dress and her gloves, shoes and leggings with her outfit. Princess She wears a pink, purple and green dress with a tiara. And she wore long purple gloves. Fairy transformation When Hazel turns into a fairy, she wore a purple dress and wore her headband Racers outfit She wore a pink uniform and she wore fingerless gloves Mermaid transformation When Hazel turns into a mermaid she wore a magenta headband with a yellow star on it and she wore a sunshell because they got much time they got left and also she wore a mermaid fin. Ballet outfit Pirate outfit Gallery E1p1but.png|Hazel during bed time Wands.png|Hazel's normal outfit E1p1.png|Hazel as a Frog E2uh.png|Hazel in her Mothers Dress E2plants.png|Magic Gone Wrong E2flowers.png|Magic Gone Right E2dress.png|After the Magic within has been Released Charmerscouts.jpg|Hazel as a charm scout Spooky.jpg|Hazel in her Halloween costume Hazelunicorn.jpg|Hazel as a unicorn Rainbow Sparkle at the Charmhouse.jpg E2.png 102-little-charmers-enchanted-dress-4x3.jpg Musical Moments.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg Category:Outfits Category:Lists